


To Submit

by KiokoYasu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Pack - kind of?, Alpha!Stiles, BAMF!Stiles, Cause Lydia would be a kick ass Alpha. Don't even try to deny it, Werewolf!Stiles, alpha!lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiokoYasu/pseuds/KiokoYasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm offering you a chance to have a pack again. To not be on your own anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Submit

Derek struggled weakly against the bonds holding him as he was dragged from the car and dumped onto his knees. The hunters stood guard on either side of him, guns at rest but no less at the ready.

"Where's McCall?"

Derek raised his head to watch the red headed girl descend the white marble stairs and did his best to muster a glare.

"Indisposed." She answered with an air of superiority. "What's the matter, Chris? Don't think you'll be able to bully a better price out of me?"

Chris Argent ground his teeth but kept his voice polite. "We just usually deal with McCall, is all, Lydia."

"And where Scott is is really none of your concern, is it?" Lydia said, flicking her red hair over her shoulder before bending down to examine Derek. "And what have we here?"

Derek narrowed his eyes at her and growled.

Lydia sighed and looked up at Chris with pursed lips. "He have a name?"

"Derek Hale."

Derek could see the interest spark like fire in Lydia's eyes. "A born wolf?" She murmured, giving him an appraising twice over. "How did you manage to catch a Hale?"

"He'd just killed his Uncle, Peter." Chris replied. "I believe you were familiar with him?"

Lydia's nostrils flared and her eyes flashed red before her face was schooled back into her uncaring mask. "That's unfortunate." She said, standing straight again. "I had been hoping for that... honor."

"Hey, Lyds, What's up?"

The entire assembly jerked in surprise toward the boy who had appeared at the bottom of the stairs. His hands were in the pockets of his red hoodie and his tattered jeans were a complete contrast to Lydia's crisp white pencil skirt and suit jacket. His smile friendly and his slouch lazy.

"Stiles." Lydia said, voice full of false sweetness. "I can handle this. No need to trouble yourself."

"Nah, I got curious is all." he said, walking forward with an easy gait. "Chris! Long time no see! How have you been?"

"Fine," Chris said, shifting his weight. A smirk pulled at the corner of Stile's mouth at the movement. "Fine. Good to see you again, Stiles."

"So, you let the big guy take care of his uncle then blitz him, huh?" Stiles asked, dropping into a crouch in front of Derek, brown eyes searching the other's face.

Chris hesitated a beat before replying. "More or less. Figured you'd rather have the kid then Peter."

Stiles grinned, light and lazy, eyes not leaving Derek's face. "Oh, I'm sure. It had nothing to do with your complete incompetence at being able to take out Peter yourselves, right?" Chris tensed but Stiles pretended not to notice. "My, what a sourpuss you are, Derek!"

Derek growled and tugged weakly at his bindings again.

Stiles growled back, but it was a completely human sound; the kind of growl one would make when playing with a puppy. "Listen to you. You do know where you are, don't you? Who we are?" he asked, gesturing back toward Lydia who stood behind him with folded arms. "That wasn't rhetorical, Derek." He added when Derek just glared.

"The Alpha Pack." Derek finally spit out, doing his best to inject as much hatred and spite into the name as he possibly could.

"Aw, it sounds like he doesn't like us, Lyds." Stiles said with a grin.

"Not many people like you, Stiles." Lydia replied, sounding bored.

"You wound me, siren of my heart. Really, you do." he said, glancing over his shoulder at her before returning his attention to Derek. "I'm sure you have some very misinformed ideas of us, Derek-"

"What?" Derek sneered. "That you've turned against your own kind? That you pay hunters to kill your fellow wolves?"

"Yes, Actually." Stiles said, dropping the rest of the way to the ground and sitting cross-legged in front of Derek. "That's exactly what you are misinformed about. Yes, we do pay hunters- which, speaking of, Lyds, why don't you go ahead and take care of Mr. Argents bill?"

"We're taking him?" she asked, voice flat.

"Of course. He took down Peter Hale, how could we let him get away?"

Lydia huffed and spun on her heal, motioning for the hunters to follow her back up the stairs.

Chris hesitated, looking down at Stiles. "You only have about ten more minutes before the wolfbane wears off."

"Thank you for the concern." Stiles said, giving the hunter a grin that was all teeth. "But I'm sure I can handle it. Go on, follow the pretty lady, Chris."

The man clenched his jaw but headed up the stairs without further comment.

"Aaanyway." Stiles said, throwing his hand out behind him so he could lean back. "We do pay hunters, but we pay them to round up stray omegas or alphaless betas. We even supply the hunters with non-lethal wolfbane bullets. You're enjoying the effects of a couple of those right now, am I right? We let the hunters do their job on irredeemable wolves, like your uncle, but aside from that, we just use the hunters as our personal dog catchers. Rounding up abandoned pups. The wolves get a chance at having a pack and the greedy hunters get some nice cash to line their pockets with. Everybody wins. Pretty cool, right?"

"So what do you want with me? I'm no omega." Derek growled, tugging on his bonds experimentally.

Stiles nodded his head to the side in concession. "True. But you are packless. And a brand new shiny Alpha, right?"

Derek stilled. "You want me to join you?"

"Dude, it's a pretty sweet deal, right?" Stiles grinned. "We're, like, superheros among superhumans. The Justice League, if you will. Besides, we could use a born wolf in the line up. We're all turned wolves right now. So, what do you say? All you got to do is submit to me. Not that hard."

"You?" Derek said disbelievingly. "You're the head alpha?"

Stiles grin became toothy again and his eyes bled red. "Yep. I'm the freaking Batman of this joint."

"... I though Superman was the leader of the Justice League."

"Pssh. They just let him think he was the leader. Batman was totally the brains of the operation."

"... uh huh."

"Sooo," Stiles stretched out one long leg and poked Derek's thigh with his sneaker. "What do you say? Want to join my club?"

"What's the alternative?"

Stiles tilted his head to the side, smile melting away but his red eyes staying. "Depends. On what your plans are, now that you're an alpha. If you're planning on continuing your uncle's legacy-"

"Never." Derek growled, jerking against his bonds in rage.

Stiles fell silent and just stared until Derek stilled, skin crawling under the other alpha's gaze. "I'm not an idiot, Derek." Stiles said softly. "I know your story. You give a new meaning to the term 'lone wolf.' I'm offering you a chance to have a pack again. To not be on your own anymore. Betas of your own to train and protect. A way to help out your fellow wolves. To be able to monitor hunters and make sure no other Kate Argents get away with murder ever again."

Derek's head dropped and he growled at the name.

"I know it must sting to be brought in like this, and by an Argent no less, but this doesn't have to be a bad thing." he shifted until he was kneeling in front of him. Long fingers ran through soft black hair before cupping the back of Derek's neck. "What do you say?" Stiles breathed against his temple. "Submit? Join my pack?"

They stayed frozen like that - save for the thumb Stiles used to pet the small hairs on the back of Derek's neck - for a long time before Derek slowly tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck.

Stiles smiled, fangs growing as he leaned down and bit into the warm, freely offered flesh.


End file.
